


Wtf batman and avengers crossover

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Batman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first sunny day of the year in Gotham city, something odd happened, this was not much of a surpise to the citezens of Gotham, as it was never sunny in Gotham,  “Dick, theres something wrong, you and I both know that it never   is sunny in Gotham.”  Dick looked back at him and frowned “ Chill dude, its just global warming.” And with that Dick went back to his Call of Duty game. “$%#@ Bruce I almost had the top kill of all time, if you hadn't interupted me...” Dick stopped, as a blue light engulfed both him and all of Gotham.</p><p>this is a WIP<br/>More later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wtf batman and avengers crossover

When Eva should have been writeing her four page page paper!!  
but instead decided to do crossovers YAY!!!! note: if you look up this story it will come up on archive of our own, with the author I_Think_not , this is a writeing website, and I do writeng there under that pename, this is my work. DISCLAIMER:  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS I just used them in this fan crossover, because Disney will never do it and we all know that, even though they own like everything. Or the art above for that matter

 

characters:  
Batman and Stark the avengers, Robin (Richard Greyson) Alfred Grey ghost (Adam West) batgirl Jarvis the batmobile (does that count as one?) everything batman realated   
Batman villans (various actors) Marvels villans (various actors)

 

OOO One OOO  
______________________OOO________________OOO____________________________________

 

On the first sunny day of the year in Gotham city, something odd happened, this was not much of a surpise to the citezens of Gotham, as it was never sunny in Gotham, “Dick, theres something wrong, you and I both know that it never is sunny in Gotham.” Dick looked back at him and frowned “ Chill dude, its just global warming.” And with that Dick went back to his Call of Duty game. “$%#@ Bruce I almost had the top kill of all time, if you hadn't interupted me...” Dick stopped, as a blue light engulfed both him and all of Gotham.

When Bruce Wayne opened his eyes, his first reaction was “oh $^@&, they're all going to kill me.” this was not an unfounded statement, as a blue light stood poised to strike him, a bow was drawn, some beast looked like it wanted to kill him, and a redheaded woman, Posin ivy? Had a revolver and a death stare.


End file.
